Itacest- Only for you, Fratello
by Helpfulmiss
Summary: First one-shot ever so please forgive me if it's bad ; Warning: Incestuous pairing, smutty, some adult language Seme!Italy Uke!Romano -[Cover Image; Pixiv ID: 6410756 Member:晃]


_**/Pretty smutty but not exactly lemon (I guess lime is the term for this kind of fic…). If I get enough requests I'll write a sequel and it'll be lemon if you want!**_

Feliciano entered his living room where his brother was dressed in a clean, striped shirt tucked into fitted black pants. He was well-dressed. Feliciano was wearing a plain white t-shirt and an old pair of shorts he's had for decades now. Feliciano always put comfort first unlike his brother.

Lovino gave Feliciano a disapproving glare.

"You need to toss out those shorts."

"Huh, but why?" Feliciano pouted and tilted his head.

"They're out of style. And dirty." Lovino crossed his arms, scanning his brother from head to toe.

"But I always wear this, fratello! They're so comfy and-"

"You're dressing like an American!" His brother interrupted. Feliciano's eyes widened, taking the comment as a terrible insult.

"No fratello! No I don't dress like an American!" Feliciano's voice was shrill.

"Italians must dress nicely. If you don't dress right then you're not Italian, fratello."

Feliciano looked down at his bland clothing, brushing off the hairs stuck to his shirt. "W-well what do you think I should wear?"

"I don't know, something a little more…sexy or something," Lovino mumbled. Feliciano looked down at the floorboards, thinking about another outfit. He wasn't the type to wear something sexy but Lovino said he was dressing like an American. He really didn't want to look like an American.

Feliciano ran back into his closet, looking through his surprisingly large wardrobe. He had a lot of colorful coats and rain boots to wear but all of that was too cute. Lovino said sexy and he wanted to please his brother. The best he could find was a thin white button-up missing a button near the collar. He pulled off his shirt and shorts, and buttoned up the slim-fitting shirt. He grabbed a pair of skinny grey jeans and tucked in half of his shirt and left the other half untucked. For a boy who usually dressed conservatively, he really knew how to make himself look sexy. He didn't bother looking in the mirror and ran back out to the living room.

"Fratello! Do I look Italian now?" Lovino turned around to see his brother looking like he came out of a teen girl magazine. Lines and creases were spread all over his tight shirt. His collarbone was showing through the opening in his shirt from missing the top button. Lovino stared for a few seconds before looking away to the right to hide his blushing face.

"Y-you look pretty good…"

"Pretty good?" Feliciano seemed upset he wasn't pleasing his brother enough. "Did I do something wrong fratello?" Lovino didn't want to show his approval to Feliciano. He didn't want to show his soft side.

"You could do better…" The older brother looked back at his pouting Feliciano. He was curious to see how his younger brother would respond. Feli glanced around and started to pace, thinking of what he could do to look better. Look sexier. He had no other clothes or accessories to put on. Everything was too cute! He started sweating nervously.

"Feliciano?" Lovino noticed his brother's apprehension. The younger Italian ignored him, wiping the sweat off his forehead. At that moment, he widened his eyes looking at his wet hands. Wet. He rushed to the restroom and slammed the door behind.

"Feliciano!" Lovino yelled. "Are we going or are we not?" He was starting to regret criticizing his brother's wardrobe. Who knew the boy would get so self-conscious.

In the bathroom, Feliciano stared at the mirror as he saw a bead of sweat form on his forehead. He wasn't wet enough. He stepped into the shower and turned the knob half-way so that the warm water only came out sprinkling. He felt the water seep through his shirt, sticking it to his skin even more. The Italian licked the water that fell by his mouth. Lovino could hear the shower from the living room

"Bastard, why are you showering?" Lovino didn't get a response. Instead he heard the shower turn off. After a few minutes his brother opened the door slowly to reveal himself. Water dripped down his fingertips. His chest and stomach could be seen through the, now translucent, shirt. His curl held a small bead of water. Lovino couldn't help but bite his lip in excitement of seeing his brother. He's never seen his brother like this.

"F-fratello," was the only thing the Italian could mutter. He was too stunned.

"Roma! You're still disappointed." Feliciano pouted and started rubbing his eyes, holding back tears. Lovino seemed to snap out of his state of astonishment.

"S-stop talking like that." Feliciano stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up at his brother who was starting to blush. "If you're going to dress sexy, y-you have to act sexy too."

"Act sexy?" Feliciano tilted his head. His brother was hard to please. Or was he just wanting something from Feliciano? The younger Italian's lips formed a devilish smirk. He seemed to understand now. What his brother meant by sexy.

Feliciano walked closer to his brother, grasping his collar. The older Italian looked at his brother with big curious eyes.

"W-what are you doing bastard?" Feliciano lightly glided his index fingers in circles on his brother's chest. His eyes, narrowed, were focused on Lovino's beautiful hazel green eyes.

"Fratello, I'm thirsty." Feliciano's innocent little voice went sour. His words were filled with lust.

"Thirsty?" Lovino's voice trembled. His brother's wet finger against his shirt made him shiver. Feliciano leaned closer towards his brother and licked his lips, nodding. The younger Italian pulled him closer by the collar so that they're faces were only inches apart. Lovino could feel his brother's wet shirt starting to dampen his own. His face was flushed pink and he was starting to feel hot.

In seconds, Feliciano's lips were against Lovino's. Lovino slowly backed up into the wall behind him. Feliciano pulled back to catch a breath and went back again, more passionately now. His tongue licked his brother's lips. Lovino opened his mouth slowly and he could feel his brother's tongue twirling around his own. Feli's hand slowly found itself on his brother's hips. Lovino narrowed his eyes in ecstasy, his hands pressed against Feliciano's chest.

The younger Italian's lips started to trail slowly down to his brother's neck. His brother panted lightly after the long kiss. His brother's soft lips against his neck made him tremble with delight.

"Feliciano, you bastard," Lovino breathed. Small moans he tried to contain started to escape from his lips. His brother smiled in pleasure and started licking up the side of his neck. He glanced up at his brother's curl and his smile grew wider. That finger that was only seconds before circling his brother's chest, started to twirl his brother's sensitive zone. Lovino gasped and his body nearly went limp. Finally he let out a big moan he could no longer hold back. His fingers clawed at Feliciano's shirt.

"Feliciano, more!" He begged.

Feliciano started to unbutton Lovino's shirt with his other hand. "Enjoying this, fratello?" Feliciano smiled at the sight of his brother in such a fragile state. Lovino's warm hands against his shirt, his eyes half-closed like a cat being stroked by its owner. It made Feliciano feel powerful.

"S-stop teasing and get on with it." Lovino's face was sweaty and bright red now. The younger Italian pulled off his brother's shirt, throwing it on the sofa beside them. Feliciano lured the other Italian towards the sofa with a passionate kiss on the lips. Then Feliciano pushed him down into the cushions and kissed him again. His brother's hands never moved away from Feliciano's chest. Feliciano pulled back from the kiss to look at his brother's lust-filled hazel eyes. Suddenly his eyes widened and Lovino sat up.

"B-but what about the meeting?" Lovino looked at his brother with concern. Feliciano couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fratello, all we do at the meetings is sleep and make fun of everyone. It would be burden if we did come," Feliciano spoke softly. Lovino smiled a sincere smile Feliciano's never seen before.

"I guess we can call in sick today," Lovino said, starting to take off his brother's shirt. It was starting to dry off. Feliciano smiled and nodded. He reached down for his brother's pants as Lovino started to wrap his arms around the younger Italian. "P-please be gentle."

Feliciano leaned into his brother's ear and whispered, "I'll try, fratello."


End file.
